Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a support device that is securable to a tree and that can be used to suspend a game animal for cleaning. The support device comprises a clamp removably affixable to a tree, wherein an elongated arm extends outward from the clamp and includes a loop thereon that can be used to secure a game animal to the support device.
Hunters often clean game animals while out in the woods after they have finished hunting. In order to clean a large game animal, such as a deer, it is necessary to suspend the deer in a vertical orientation from an overhead support. In this way, the hunter has access to all portions of the deer and is not required to lift or move the deer during the cleaning process.
Typically, hunters suspend game animals from a tree branch in order to clean the animal. However, tree branches may be unstable and the tree branch may not be able to support the weight of the animal. If the tree branch breaks, the hunter may be injured, the game animal may be damaged, and there will be delay and additional difficulty in cleaning the animal. Others may use support devices securable to the rear of a pickup truck or other vehicle, however, the hunter may be unable to transport the animal back to the vehicle, such as when the hunter is in thick wooded areas, or mountainous regions. Thus, a support device that can be easily transported to a desired location and fixed to any of various trees is desired.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to tree mounted hoists and hangers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to devices for suspending deer and other game animals, such as U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2011/0260127, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,544,120, 5,562,534, and 6,739,964, and U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2008/0085669.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices in the prior art provides means for suspending an animal, but fail to provide a clamp removably securable to a tree. Such devices require other supports or fasteners to secure the device to a tree, which can be inconvenient for the user. Thus, a device that allows a user to suspend a game animal from any of various trees without the use of additional fasteners is desired.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing support devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.